Vampires Love
by MrSparkz
Summary: Marceline wants to talk to Finn about her feelings, REQUEST ONE SHOT


I was standing outside of Finn's room, feeling nervous of how I should give him the letter. This letter was really important. It was love letter, I have tried and tried to confess to Finn but a certain Fire Elemental was getting in my way. That elemental was Flame Princess or Phoebe. I was extremely jealous of how close they really were. Every time I saw them together, my head boils, and I just steam up. I... I just need time with him for just one time. I am really good friend of Flame Princess, but he's mine, I proceeded to knock outside his door.

"Who is that?!"

"Its me... Marcy..."

"Oh, you can come in my room..."

I opened the door and floated to his elegant voice, he was lying down staring at the ceiling.

"Finn, can I talk to you?"

"What do you need to talk about?"

"Um... uh... I needed to talk to you-"

I was cut off by someone. I heard the door open and I turned around. And it was... Phoebe.

"Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?" She said.

When Finn heard her voice, he shot right up. He looked surprised to see her. I had a angry expression and turned away from Phoebe.

"Phoebe, what are you doing here?" Finn said.

"Oh, I was just... you know... checking up on you..."

"Don't worry I'm okay, anyway. Marceline is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Nothing. Just never mind... I'll leave you two alone."

I left the room with a big disappointed face, I was completely mad at Phoebe, not in a hateful way, I know its not her fault for barging in like that, but when I'm able to spend tiem with alone? I just can never have that, I can't expose my feelings to him with her around... What should I do.

I was pondering in my room silenty, I was playing my axe guitar quietly, then I snapped my fingers quietly, I'm just going to invite him here.

 **A couple of hours later...**

My love came in the door, I was floating on my red couch, I was trying to confess my feelings, but something was urgent, I was coughing violently.

"Are you okay!" He said crouching down to me, I quickly floated in my kitchen and opened the fridge, there was no red food, not even cranberry juice for me to drink, I floated back towards him.

"I need red..."

Finn thought about what I said, and he then began to smile, he exposed my neck to me, it did look delicious.

"Marcy, if you want some blood, you can have mine, I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm okay with it, anything to save you..."

I nodded and slowly glided towards him, I tilted his head back, I bent down and his face was only a inch and away from mine, I licked his neck and gave it a soft kiss. A moan came from his mouth. I pulled him closer as my teeth sank in...

"Marcy!" He yelled.

He felt my pain but he didn't mind. I was actually spending my time with Finn. Just the two of us alone. I took big gulps and then I finally stopped, my mouth had some blood on it as I wiped it off. Finn pulled me into a hug as I hugged himn back. His fingers touched my face and my face up to his.

"Thank you... Finn.

-Lemon-

His soft lips then touched mine, and this time I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around him and his hands grabbed my waist pulling me closer. I slipped in my tongue asking for no frivolous permission and he seemed not to mind. I explored his mouth as his blood touched his tongue, his tongue then went in mine and he explored every inch of my mouth, I then lifted him up and floated towards my bed and laid him down. We started kissing passionately not pulling away from each other. It was getting very intense.

We were both in heat, out kiss started to a battle, our tongues circled around each others mouth. It was getting warmer and warmer, I took off his shirt, and he took off mine. I felt his hard boner as I took off his shirts, he then roamed behind my back then to my bra hook, he snapped it off and my large breasts bounce once it came off. He stared down to my breast surprised of how big it truly was. He began to suck on my left breasts while his hand massaged my right one. His hand made my breasts circle around which made me moan in pleasure. I loved this naughty side of Finn, and I wanted him to do much more with me.

He began to switch and his tongue circled around my nipple, he then nipped and sucked them.

"Ohh! Finn!"

I felt him smirk and one of his hands went down to my yoga pants, he ripped then off and his hands went in my panties, his fingers began to rub my clit. He went up and down taking my juice. My clit then began to get wet and more juice came out. He stuck two fingers in my womanhood, I squeezed the sheets tightly, his fingers were teasing the inside of me and giving me pleasure. He took it out and made me watch him suck my juice. I blushed from what he did and he smirked telling me how good my juice was, he then took my hand and put it on his cock rubbing it lightly, he moaned in pleasure and told me to do it.

I did what he told me to do and I began to rub his manhood, I saw liquid coming, I licked it off with my long tongue, he moaned loudly and then I began to lick his manhood, I began licking the head to this sides and his head tilted back.

I began stuffing his cock in my mouth and I sucked it softly up and down, I sucked faster and I felt something coming in me, his juice then came pouring in and I drank all of it. He went on top of me and I began teasing his dick with m pussy.

"Do you want it inside of me..." I asked seductively...

"Fuck yes!" He said with drool coming out of his mouth.

I smirked and took his manhood with my teased pussy with it. I didn't care if I was a 1000 year virgin; at least I'm going to lose it with my lover. I began to stick his cock in me and I screamed softly as I put it inside. He grunted and squeezed the sheets.

"Your so tight, Finny!"

His hands went to my waist and he began to move his hips. He rolled over wanting to take control of me. He moved his hips in more deeper and he started to pump in me. His hands went on my breasts teasing them as he screamed me. He went in a faster pace making a steady beat. Our thighs began to slap as he went in faster.

"Finn! More!" 

He did as he was instructed. He went in and out making the bed move, sweat was falling from our bodies and the heat was rising in and out, in and out giving us pleasurable moans. He went in faster and faster and started to hit my spot that I never knew I had, he went faster and faster making juice spill out and I yelled though my lungs, his sperm was going in my pussy like a whirl pool. We both panted, and breathe heavilly and he came off me. He grabbed my waist head gently and I gave him a kiss on the lips.

He pulled away and we both stared deeply into each others eyes.

"I love you." He said.

Well, my friends wanted me to hang out with them but I said I had important things to do, like making fic requests for friends.

Tell me what you think, did I do well on the P.O.V or nah?


End file.
